


hidden agenda

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [55]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Prompt Fill, Some Humor, Tumblr Prompt, cotta has a type, i think
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny betrat die kleine Bar, ging direkt zum Tresen durch, und bestellte erstmal ein Bier, ehe er sich umsah. Und war nicht übermäßig überrascht, Inspektor Cotta an einem Tisch in einer Ecke sitzen zu sehen.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 6





	hidden agenda

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Where do you think you’re going?” // “Why are you so nice to me?“ + Skinny/Cotta
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/641933146439516160/hey-cottahugenay-kriegst-du-bestimmt-auch-noch)

Skinny betrat die kleine Bar, ging direkt zum Tresen durch, und bestellte erstmal ein Bier, ehe er sich umsah.

Für den heutigen Abend hatte er ziemlich definitive Pläne – er musste nur noch jemanden finden, der Lust hatte, sie mit ihm umzusetzen.

Auch wenn das hier bei Weitem nicht seine Lieblingsadresse war, war er durchaus öfter hier.

Deswegen war er auch nicht übermäßig überrascht, Inspektor Cotta an einem Tisch in einer Ecke sitzen zu sehen.

Ausnahmsweise war er allein, und leerte in diesem Moment sein Bier.

Das nahm Skinny glatt als Zeichen.

Er bestellte ein zweites Bier, ging dann mit den beiden Gläsern zu Cotta hinüber.

Der Inspektor sah nicht unbedingt begeistert aus, als er Skinny erkannte. Und als dieser ihm das Bier über den Tisch schob, runzelte er misstrauisch die Stirn.

„Was wird das, Skinny?“, wollte er wissen.

Skinny grinste. „Darf ich Ihnen nicht mal was zu trinken ausgeben?“, gab er zurück. „Ich hab gesehen, dass Ihr Glas leer ist.“

Cotta sah sein leeres Glas an, wieder Skinny, dann das volle Glas. Seufzend zog er das Bier zu sich heran und nahm einen Schluck.

„Und wenn ich Ihnen schon bei der Arbeit das Leben schwer mache, kann ich Ihnen ja nach Feierabend mal was Gutes tun“, sagte Skinny fröhlich.

Jetzt musterte Cotta ihn erst recht nachdenklich. „Warum bist du so nett zu mir?“, fragte er.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?“

„Du hast doch irgendwelche Hintergedanken, Skinny.“

„Ach was“, winkte Skinny ab. „Ich doch nicht.“

Durchdringend sah Cotta ihn an. Es war unübersehbar, dass er Skinny nicht glaubte, was nur bewies, dass er ihn ziemlich gut kannte. Eigentlich hatte Skinny das noch ein Weilchen für sich behalten wollen, aber dann konnte er auch gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

„Naja, ich hab ne Idee, wie du dich revanchieren könntest“, schlug er vor, ließ vielsagend den Blick über Cotta gleiten.

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde bis er beobachten konnte, wie der Groschen bei Cotta fiel.

„Skinny-“, setzte er zu Protest an, aber Skinny ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Komm, tu nicht so“, fiel er ihm ins Wort. „Ich hab dich hier schon paar Mal gesehen, du hast nen Typ.“

Cotta machte den Mund wieder zu, nahm noch einen Schluck, offensichtlich in dem Versuch, sich Zeit zum Überlegen zu erkaufen.

Aber Skinny wusste, dass Cotta dem nicht widersprechen konnte. Denn er hatte ihn tatsächlich schon gelegentlich beiläufig beobachtet. Und immer, wenn Cotta mit jemandem die Bar verließ, war dieser Jemand ungefähr in Skinnys Alter. Er war ein bisschen überrascht gewesen, dass ausgerechnet der Inspektor eine Schwäche für so viel Jüngere hatte, aber beschweren würde er sich darüber ganz sicher nicht.

Offenbar war Cotta klar, dass jeder Widerspruch zwecklos war, denn er verkniff ihn sich. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Okay, du hast mich durchschaut“, gab er zu. Dann huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Andererseits bist du ein verdammter Quälgeist und ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mir das wirklich antun will.“

Skinny lachte zufrieden. Damit konnte er arbeiten. Also trank er kurz von seinem Bier, machte es sich auf der Bank bequem, und stellte die erste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam, um den Inspektor ernsthaft in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Eine Stunde später ging Skinny nach draußen, um eine zu rauchen, und offensichtlich ohne darüber nachzudenken begleitete Cotta ihn, um die Diskussion über das Kurzschließen von Autos weiterzuführen.

Als Skinny den Stummel ausgetreten hatte, machte Cotta Anstalten, zurück in die Bar zu gehen.

Skinny dagegen schlenderte demonstrativ davon.

„Sag mal, Skinny, was glaubst du eigentlich, wo du hin gehst?“, ertönte Cottas Stimme hinter ihm.

Ganz betont ging Skinny noch ein paar Schritte weiter, ehe er innehielt.

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und grinste Cotta zu.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, wir gehen zu dir“, stellte er fest.

Cotta fluchte. Für einen langen Moment schaute er Skinny nur an

Dann sah er sich schnell um. Und nickte.


End file.
